


Aftermath

by PurpleSunrise



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Archive warnings are for referenced cannon threats, David-related TW, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Murder Dad Joel, awkward Joel, drabbly thing, fill-in fic, fill-in fic (kinda), probably rated on the high side?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleSunrise/pseuds/PurpleSunrise
Summary: A little drabble-style thing set the day after David gets what’s coming to him. Joel tries his best to look out for Ellie, he is awkward at talking and then they hug.General TW for David, see end of work notes for a more detailed TW (contains spoilers)
Relationships: Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 39





	Aftermath

“I know, baby girl. It’s alright.” Joel held Ellie close as her tears fell. Eventually, he walked her away from the asshole, machete still stuck into his face.  
—

The next day, Ellie napped after breakfast. Joel wrote her note, left a new copy of Savage Starlight he’d rustled up by her side and hoped she wouldn’t wake before he got back.

—

The trip was awkward, but all things considered he was pretty lucky that he only had to try three places before he found one. Checking the details were all in order, checking it was all there, he breathed a sigh of relief then clutched his find tight to his chest, grateful. He was a fallen man, a man who suspected his soul was damned regardless of anything he did now, but he thanked the Good Lord for this blessing. Truly thanked god, looked up to the sky and spoke a prayer of thanks. There had been no better moment in that last 19 years that the Lord could have chosen to bestow mercy, and he was grateful. He hurried back to Ellie. 

—

She was still asleep when he returned. Knowing time was of the essence, he woke her softly. Her face rapidly cycled from asleep to aggressive to worried, until she took in Joel’s face and it settled on relieved. Sad and heavy, too, but nonetheless relieved.

“Ellie, I don’t know if he, ah, got to ya, and we don’t have ter talk ‘bout it. But I didn’t want you to be worryin’, so I went and found ya one of these, case yer need it.”

He offered her the small scavenged box, half-hoping she might already know what it was (to spare him the embarrassment) and half-hoping she was still too innocent. 

“What is it?”

God. “Well, you know in the old world, ladies had... uh...options to enjoy ‘emselves with a fella without the chance a havin’ a baby? 

Ellie nods, sleepy and unsure where this old man speak is going. 

“Well, we also had these in case things got, er, a little carried away and that didn’t get thought about till the mornin’ after. It’ll mean that whatever might’ve happened back there, you shouldn’t end up with a kid a yer own.” 

As soon as Ellie figured out what the hell Joel meant, she pulled him into a warm, tight hug. 

“Thanks, Joel.”

Then she begun to feel a little bad for his wasted efforts.

“But, I’m, er, sorry that you wasted the effort...I managed...he didn’t...” She trailed off.

Joel didn’t realise how low in his belly his heart had fallen over this whole incident until he felt it warm and rise back into his chest as he took in her words. He squeezed her tighter. “Oh, baby girl, don’t you be sorry. Oh, thank the Lord.”

The trip wasn’t a waste, not even a little bit. Looking out for Ellie would never be a waste. Medical necessities out of the way, he resolved to find her some more comics when he next ventured out. The girl deserved every bit of good he could scrounge up for her in this fucked-up world, and that’s what he’d give her.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: The risk of becoming pregnant due to rape is the focus of this fic. (Obviously this does not happen.) 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I really hope you enjoyed this one and as always I really appreciate hearing any feedback, especially as this is my first time writing this style of fic. You can also find me on Tumblr, where Anon asks are open. @PurpleSunriseFanFic


End file.
